GVDelhi2006 Travel
Travel & Logistical Information Travel Dates Please ensure you arrive by the 15th of December. If you are an author or an editor from Global Voices Online, please do not leave until late in the evening on the 17th or early morning on the 18th. You are naturally welcome to extend your stay in India one way or the other, at your own expense. If you are on a GV scholarship we will be able to cover your hotel from the 15th-18th December. Funding All Regional and Language Editors, plus the 16 volunteer Authors, will receive funding to attend this year's GV Summit in Delhi. If you or somebody you know would like to sponsor more attendees please contact Rebecca. UPDATE: Thanks to the Knight-Batten award, we now have money to sponsor more people. They will be selected by the Regional Editors based on participation levels in GV, from the Conference Registration & Attendees page. Travel Bookings Volunteer authors who are receiving scholarship funding will have their air tickets booked by Catherine Bracy at the Berkman Center for Internet & Society. Those selected authors have already been put in touch with her via the attendee e-mail list. It is your responsibility to contact her and sort out your travel arrangements. Space We have space for roughly 30 more self-funded people from the community at large to attend Day 1. Visa Information Update On Obtaining Visas Please indicate "Tourism" as the purpose of your trip on your Visa form. Copies of the Visa form can be downloaded from here. Before You Apply For Your Visa please contact the Indian consulate in the city where you plan to apply from, and confirm what materials they will require for your application. Different consulates in different countries sometimes have different requirements and procedures. That said, we have been advised that you should plan to supply the following documents: 1. Cover letter written by yourself (the applicant) stating that you are requesting a TOURIST VISA, stating the duration of your stay in India. 2. Hotel booking confirmation letter from our travel agent Dimple Fozdar. Once your air ticket is booked, please e-mail Dimple, providing her with your relevant details including your passport info, citizenship, and air ticket itinerary. 3. Copy of your International Credit card. 4. Copy of your Confirmed Air tickets. 5. Photograph 6. Your visa application form duly filled out. Accomodation Information Hotel We have booked 35 rooms at the Hotel Metro Heights in the Karol Bagh area - a bustling shopping district. That is where the core GV editorial team and volunteer authors on scholarship will be staying. We will help to organize at least some transportation to the conference venue on the two meeting days. Those who are self-funded are welcome to book there or elsewhere nearby. Click here for a listing of more hotels in the area. (It is not the closest to the conference venue but this area but we were unable to find suitable places for so many people in our budget range closer to the Habitat Centre.) Room Pooling Are you willing to share a hotel room with another GV contributor or community member who wants to attend but has a limited budget? If so please sign up on the Delhi Hotel Share list. category:GVDelhi2006